


Simple Phrases

by Aikatsu



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikatsu/pseuds/Aikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had to do was say five simple words. Why was it Farkle Minkus knew multiple languages but couldn't say this one phrase in any coherent form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Phrases

“Gill vue wee ma grillsend?”

Farkle Minkus groaned as he scrubbed his hand on his face. He’d been standing in front of the mirror for three hours now. All he wanted to do was say five simple words but any time he opened his mouth they came out as an undeniable verbal keysmash. It didn’t matter what he did. He tried saying it slowly, he slapped himself, he even tried it with a funny accident. Nothing worked and he was puzzled as to why he, Farkle Minkus– future ruler of the world– was suddenly having so much trouble with the vernacular.

It certainly wasn’t as if he was unused to saying that simple phrase. Everyone knew him as the biggest flirt in middle school in seventh grade. Older ladies on the subway knew him by name he flirted so much. He could happily proclaim his love for two girls and even marry them, however fake that may be, but this simple phrase escaped him. Why?

Even as he puzzled over it he knew why. This wasn’t about flirting. Those days were behind him, escaped in that foggy time where he realized his feelings weren’t a game. They were real and he loved, deeply at that. It’s that same love that has him in front of the mirror rehearsing a phrase that he is already certain he knows the answer to. Knows his heart will likely be stabbed through about, but he’s driven to try from that same love.

He’d thought he’d understood feelings a few months ago when he started dating Smackle. Truly, he enjoyed it– He loved Smackle, but there was always something different. He grew to want to express himself more, to love her more fully, but he had to restrain himself. Her smile made him light up and he desperately wanted to hold her, but too often she was uncomfortable with that. As Farkle began to express and experience his feelings somehow things shifted.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love her. It wasn’t that his feelings changed. He knew that and Smackle knew that. It was her, after all, who came to him just a few days ago and forced him to have a long talk with her. She was breaking up with him, but in his heart he knew it was somehow the opposite. But she assured him then they still loved each other– He just needed to express those feelings to someone and she knew who it had to be.

That conversation is what ended him up here forced with a daunting task. His mirror his only companion as he tries to find the words he wants to say. Smackle said it would be easy. That feelings and emotions came naturally to him, but he felt that if she saw her now she’d know better. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Why Smackle was so insistent on him trying he didn’t know, nothing was going to change– Her heart was set on another.

He heaved a sigh at that thought making a face at the mirror. Then swinging his hands at his sides Farkle tried to think of anything that might help. As suddenly as he thought that her face flooded his mind: Brown eyes that were warm and always reminded him of an autumn day. Where it was just crisp enough to wear a scarf and turtleneck, leaves dancing in the sky, and the first hot cocoa of the season was in his hand. A laugh that chimed more soundly than any violin or piano could for him. And a smile that stretched seemingly forever as if to envelop his entire world.

His features soften and he smiles at the memories that engulf him. Arms stilling by himself, Farkle nods to himself without thinking.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

The words he’d been searching for finally escaped. For the briefest of moments he had a complete understanding of what Smackle had meant when she spoke to him. In moments with her things didn’t have to be measured. There weren’t reasons or equations, just feelings, thoughts, memories. Science was never involved in interacting with her, everything just was. It fell oh so naturally. Maybe, maybe that’s what Smackle had meant about her. He’s suddenly all too relieved.

“Farkle?”

The voice that cuts through his all too earned and won silence makes him freeze up. She can’t be here she shouldn’t be here. She would have texted if she was over here– He moves without thinking when his body finally catches up with his mind. Spinning around too fast that his foot kicks his other one and the next thing he knows is his butt’s crashing to the floor and his head is banging against the wall.

“Farkle!” He winces shifting to sit upright as the world spins around. The only thought he can seem to register is that he didn’t like that sound, the sound of her being upset. Maybe he can find a way to make her laugh. How would he do that? Huffing out a breath he sits up just in time for the girl to sit next to him, brown eyes halflidded in worry as she fusses over him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she squeaks on hurriedly, voice trembling, as she fusses with him, “I tried calling but you didn’t pick up. I had tickets to a planetarium– Farkle, you’re bleeding–” Her voice catches and she trembles more but for some reason the only thing he can focus on is that she came here to see him. And the whole time he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out and now here he was bleeding on the floor and she was panicking over him. Maybe it was the possible concussion he had, but Farkle can’t help but laugh.

“H-hey!” She stutters, looking more worried then before, “what’s so funny? We need to get you to the hospital! I’m going to go find your dad!”

He feels fine though. At least for the moment and he wants to voice that, but can’t seem to find the words. His hand goes for her wrist to stop her from leaving and the girl looks back at him only briefly with a furrowed brow. Then she’s shaking his hand off and moving to head for his door.

“Go out with me,” he says abruptly.

She freezes up at his words. Another second passes and he realizes exactly what he just said and swallows roughly. He bows his head just slightly when she turns to him, eyes as wide as saucers. He knew it was a bad idea– Smackle was wrong after all.

“W-what?” Her voice seems to crack with former worry and harassment and it’s all Farkle can do to steel himself. He bites his lip considering passing over it– Blame the concussion, that would be easy, right? He could do that and tell Smackle it failed and it would only half be a lie. But there’s still a warm, fuzzy feeling flowing inside him. Maybe it was the concussion, maybe it was his feelings, He didn’t know anymore.

Instead he swallows roughly once more and glances up with uncertain eyes.

“Riley Matthews, will you be my girlfriend?”


End file.
